villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Firefly (Arkhamverse)
Garfield Lynns, better known as Firefly, is a pyromaniac, as well as a recurring antagonist in the Batman: Arkham Series. He appears as a major antagonist in the 2013 videogame Batman: Arkham Origins, and as a minor antagonist in the 2015 videogame Batman: Arkham Knight, where he serves as the main antagonist of the Most Wanted mission Gotham on Fire. He was voiced by Crispin Freeman. History Past Garfield began as a petty criminal but soon graduated to major crimes as a terrorist centering around arson, torching huge parts of Gotham City in the process. But his fires soon raged out of control, leaving him horribly scarred by one of his own blazes. His body is almost covered with burns which made him wear a full-body flame-retardant suit when his out pursuing his criminal interests between bouts of incarnation in Blackgate. Arkham Origins Firefly is one of the eight assassins hired by Black Mask, who was later revealed to be the Joker, to kill Batman for $50 million. He is first seen at the assassins' meeting in the Royal Hotel along with Bane and the Electrocutioner, where the client is revealed to be the Clown Prince of Crime himself. After the meeting, he flies off to the Gotham Pioneers Bridge, where he sets up 4 bombs. Later, after Batman discovers Bane knows his secret identity, he intercepts a broadcast from the GCPD about Firefly saying that he'll detonate the bombs if anyone but Batman approaches the bridge. According to one of Firefly's henchmen in a conversation with SWAT Division leader Howard Branden when he was held hostage, Firefly packed the bridge with enough explosives to have the resulting explosion be heard throughout at least Gotham City, if not the entire eastern seaboard region of the United States. Knowing that Firefly's bombs will put innocents in danger, Batman goes to the bridge. He disables three of the bombs, one in the Boiler Room, one in the Train Station and one in the South Pillar. Afterwards, he confronts Firefly, and informs him that the Joker's been captured, and thus he has no purpose to continue in pursuing the bounty. However, Firefly admits that he doesn't really care about the money and only wanted to pursue it to get the chance to cause arson-related destruction to anything he can get his hands on including Batman. During their battle, Firefly finds the detonator when his flamethrower was knocked over one of the destroyed cars and proceeded to taunt Batman with the latter being "a bat that can't fly" but discovers that the final bomb does not go off, as the GCPD bomb squad managed to get the bomb before Batman. Enraged, Firefly chased Batman to the other side of the bridge as they continue to fight. As Firefly tries to retreat after unleashing a series of explosions near Batman, Batman latches on with his Batclaw, causing them to crash-land on a support of the bridge, where he destroys Firefly's jetpack and subdues him, leaving him hanging from the bridge's support for Captain James Gordon and his officers to capture. Arkham Asylum In a bathroom cabinet within the Island's Medical Facility in the Patient Observation Room, Batman can find a newspaper featuring Firefly nearby his flame-throwing backpack and nozzle. Scanning this will unlock his character bio. Working with Black Mask In Batman: Arkham Unhinged, it is revealed that Firefly is secretly operating with Black Mask in his own newly-formed gang and assisted him with his first (and successful) breakout attempt from Arkham City. However, during the escape, Firefly was left behind by the gang and disappeared. Arkham Knight Firefly appears in "Arkham Knight". While Scarecrow and the Arkham Knight militia attack the city, Firefly incinerates the firestations in the city. After Batman witnesses the first firestation going up in flames he pursues Firefly, who flies away with his jetpack, While pursuing Firefly through the city, Firetly tries to stop Batman by dropping napalm bombs onto the road which Batman needs to avoid. However, after burning down the third station Batman manages to stop Firefly, riding the pyromaniac's jetpack onto the roof of the GCPD building, where Firefly is taken into custody. It is later revealed that Firefly was employed by Chief Underhill, who wanted to make sure that his troop of firemen could keep their jobs. Personality Firefly was first introduced as a mercenary driven by money, so much that he was prepared to destroy an entire bridge of innocent hostages as to force Batman out of hiding. Though pyromaniac, Firefly displayed more interest in money however he admits to Bathan that he does "stare at flames for hours", normal obsessive personality traits of people who have pyromania. Firefly also has a habit of gloating and mocking his opponents, even during battles a trait which was shown upon Gotham's Pioneer Bridge. Nearly 10 years after their encounter, when Gotham City was abandoned because of Scarecrow's terrorist threat, Firefly had no incentive as to burn down the buildings he did, unlike AO in which he nearly destroyed a bridge for 50,000,000 he simply did it because he enjoyed it. Firefly is also obsessively vengeful and admits to Batman that him attacking him was "payback for leaving him on that bridge." He has also shown to hate anything that may underwhelm, silence or destroy fire and was not coincidental that he had 30 firemen kidnapped and nearly killed. As a mercenary for hire, Firefly displays no one-sided loyalties as long as he gets paid. The only thing he shows genuine respect towards is fire. While in AO he used pyrotechnics as a weapon, in AK his obsession became more intense, he has described it as "man's one and only triumph", claiming it to be purifying. Also he states that pain is purifying, a possible reference to Firefly's own third-degree burns which he has presumably begun to see as a rite of some kind. Making it entirely possible that he doesn't simply burn buildings and people for entertain to his own sadistic pyromania but to make everyone else "pure" through flames the same way Firefly was. He has also become more prophetic and unstable, almost seeing it as the nature of all things to burn and he was simply speeding things up by doing his line of work, once he even says while locked at GCPD that fire was nature's way of clearing the path, a further testament on how he's begun to see fire as cleansing. When being defeated he even screams "Gotham must burn" proving him to be the pathological and compulsive arsonist that he is. Quotes *"Scream for me!" *"This time for Africa." *"You're gonna love this." *"Gotham's gonna burn!" *"I want to see on the look of the cops' faces when I blow this bridge into Christmas future!" *"Don't hate me, Batman. I just want to melt your face." *"Get 'em boys!" *"Any last words, Batman?" *"Finish him off!" *"So, Batman. This is how it ends?" *"Save some for me, boys!" *"Fully fueld and ready to melt you down." *"Juicy!" *"Woo! This is gonna be fun!" *"You say lip balm, I say NAPALM!" *"You say arsonist, I say...arsonISTE!" *"Oooh. GOD, I'm good." *"What's this? Bat spit?" *"YeeeUK!" *"Oh, yeah." *"C'mon, baby." *"Kerosene. Know what I mean?" *"MELTDOWN!" *"Geeross!" *"Make. FIRE!" *"A bat that can't fly. Too bad." *"Who's having a blast? You are! In the face!" *"Stop, drop and ROCK N' ROLL!" *"Melting! His MEELTINGG!" *"Who's in the Christmas spirit, huh?" *"Woo! I think I just broke a sweat!" *"Awww, look at that. Poor little bat got his wings clipped." *"Gotham's gonna BURN! And with you outta the way, there's no one left to stop me!" *"Weeeell, it looks like this is goodbye!" *"Fire is pure, Batman. Pain is purifying!" Gallery Images ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Firefly 5_n.jpg Firefly 147_1472928244_n.jpg Firefly 147_1472928244_o.jpg Firefly 147_1472928244_p.jpg Firefly_625822614116901_2066858451_n.jpg Firefly76585.jpg Firefly GCPD Bulletin.jpg|Firefly GCPD Bulletin ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Firefly batmobile chase.jpg Firefly_in_Batman_Arkham_Knight_Gotham_is_mine_trailer_2.jpg Firedefeat.png Videos Batman Arkham Origins - Walkthrough - Episode 15 Firefly Boss Fight PC 1080p Batman Arkham Knight - Gotham on Fire (Firefly) Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Assassins Category:Game Bosses Category:Inmates Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vandals Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Male Category:Pawns Category:Imprisoned Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Supervillains Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Psychotic Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadomasochists Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Vengeful Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor Category:Mercenaries Category:Military